<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daydreams by SquigglyAverageJoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874077">Daydreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglyAverageJoe/pseuds/SquigglyAverageJoe'>SquigglyAverageJoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Condoms, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I don’t write porn, I read a thing that was like, Lube, M/M, Moving, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sharing a Bed, but I classify this as porn, even though I guess it would technically be erotica or whatever?, porn is what’s destroying society’, ’that’s erotica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglyAverageJoe/pseuds/SquigglyAverageJoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew this day was coming—he knew it was over. But it didn’t stop him from being shocked, from feeling like Vio was abandoning him and taking something from Shadow with him—there was a hole in his chest.<br/>——<br/>Even though Vio could technically stay in their small town now that he’s old enough, he’s moving to a college town across the state—but not before one last sleepover with his best friend/ex-boyfriend/crush.</p><p> </p><p>Or, a fic where Vio has to move and Shadow is sad, so—to make him feel better—they bone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow Link/Vio Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daydreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That should be the last box,” Vio tells him, while he forces the flaps down—they aren’t as flat as he thinks they should be. He forces the blankets in the box in further and then quickly puts the flaps back down.</p><p>”Quick, quick, tape it!”</p><p>Vio sticks the end of the tape by Shadow’s hands—and brushes by his fingers while dragging it down, tearing it off at the end. It holds. “They’re blankets, Shadow.”</p><p>”...So, you don’t want them in a box?”</p><p>”That’s not what I meant,” Vio responds.</p><p>Shadow’s lost. He sits down on Vio’s mattress—it’s almost totally bare except for a white blanket tossed over it. He glances Vio’s bedroom—at the walls that no longer hold any photos or pictures or shelves, at the bookcase that only holds dust, the carpet with that one stain from when Vio somehow managed to make his soda burst in his hands. The entire room looks... bland. There’s only Vio’s mattress on the floor, with two pillows that lack a pillow case and that one blanket and them. It doesn’t look like Vio’s, except maybe for the purple walls.</p><p>There’s a throbbing in his chest. It hurts—how many nights had he spent in this room with Vio? ...Recently, not many. His parents hadn’t wanted Vio to take him in his room, back when they were...</p><p>Somehow, it still always surprises him that they’re broken up. He’s single now—it doesn’t feel right. “Shadow?” Vio asks. “Are you okay?”</p><p>He forces himself to nod. “I’m fine.” He runs a hand through his hair and glances at Vio. “Remind me why you’re moving.” Vio sighs and sits next to him on the bed. “I mean, you’re eighteen now. You could stay. Rent an apartment.”</p><p>”Not sure if I can afford it,” he says. “And it’s not like I like it here.” None of their friends like it here. They all want out—this place <em>sucks.</em> “And there’s a good college, and I’m gonna try to enroll.” </p><p>“Right.” It’s not that he doesn’t want Vio to leave here—he wants to leave too. He wants Vio to go to college, to get a degree and get a good job, and be happy—but he doesn’t want to be left here. The others are already making plans to leave, Shadow’s still fighting to get a job, but no one’s willing to hire him, and his family doesn’t have enough money to be able to help him, not that he thinks they’re going to want to help him. “...Cool.”</p><p>”Shadow,” he sighs. “Are you still...” He doesn’t finish it—they just stare at each other.</p><p>Shadow rubs at his arm. “So, tomorrow, huh?”</p><p>”Yep. I’ll be gone by three tomorrow. Out of this hellhole and to—“ He flicks a piece of lint off of his jeans. “...to...”</p><p>”Liberal heaven,” Shadow says, because that’s what it is. It’s a liberal town, near the woods, with a thousand book stores and gay bars and all sorts of things their town doesn’t have. </p><p>He knew this day was coming—he knew it was over. But it didn’t stop him from being shocked, from feeling like Vio was abandoning him and taking something from Shadow with him—there was a hole in his chest.</p><p>Shadow forces himself to laugh, but he can’t look at Vio. “It’s weird—I can’t remember the last time I’ve been in here. I barely remember what this room is supposed to look like, but... it’s not this.”</p><p>”Yeah,” Vio admits. “Lived here my whole life... But this room doesn’t feel like mine anymore.”</p><p>They sit in silence—there’s not much to talk about anymore. Shadow briefly daydreams about reaching over and clasping Vio’s hand. They used to hold hands all the time. He’d kill for physical contact from Vio.</p><p>”So,” Vio says, and in the corner of his eye, he can see his hand raise, see him moving a strand of hair out of his face. “...Are you still angry?” Shadow can’t answer—because he thinks he kind of is. “It’s okay to be upset, Shadow. I’m moving, Shadow. It’s rough. I’m sorry. I wish I could somehow stay here and comfort you while I move. You can visit me, you know.”</p><p>”That’s not it,” Shadow says. And yes, he is angry, he has to be—he can feel that fire rising into his chest, flames licking at his throat. His hands curl into fists, he tries to center himself. His nails dig into his palms. <em>Why do I still feel this way? It’s been months.</em></p><p>”Shadow,” Vio says, reaching and grabbing his shoulder and he stills completely. Even though his black, band tee he can feel the warmth from Vio’s palm. “It’s okay to be upset. But... can you tell me? I know we...” He trails off and starts again. “But I still care about you. A lot.”</p><p>”We’ve already talked about it,” Shadow says. His eyes burn—it has to stop. “It’s fine, Vio.”</p><p>”Shadow, please,” Vio says. “I just want you to talk to me. I don’t know the next time I’ll get to see you...”</p><p>”I...” He swallows, tries to think. “...I guess I’m angry.”</p><p>”Why?” Vio asks. “Is it because...” He trails off.</p><p>”Yeah,” Shadow responds. “I guess so.” He crosses his arms.</p><p>”Can we talk about it?”</p><p>”For the third time?”</p><p>”Honestly? I just want to hear your voice.”</p><p>Shadow sighs. “All I can think of is... You saying ‘we need to talk.’ And I took one look in your eyes, just one—and I knew. I knew it was over. And you could have left it at that, but you just kept talking. And I kept grinning. Like my world wasn’t ending around me. And... All I wanted was... Was... You said...”</p><p>”Shadow,” he says softly.</p><p>He looks up at him, he can feel his face redden. “What about our tax benefit marriage, Vio!” He exclaims. And then he flushes impossibly more.</p><p>”...What?”</p><p>”Before we started dating, we decided, when we were in our thirties, if neither of us were married then, we would marry to benefit from the taxes or something! Are we still doing that?”</p><p>Vio throws his head back in a laugh—Shadow regrets saying that. “That’s... That’s it?”</p><p>”Well, yeah.”</p><p>”I thought you were angry because... of this.” He gestures between the two of them.</p><p>”This?” Shadow’s noticed ‘this.’ He doesn’t think about it right now—but he’s noticed. He’ll take BuzzFeed quizzes and it’ll ask him for his relationship status and he can’t click the “single” option. He falls asleep at night thinking of Vio. He dreams of a life with him. Not married, exactly, but he needs to be there. This can’t be the end for them.</p><p>”Okay, so like...” Vio sighs. “I had this super weird dream two weeks ago—we were at the park, on the swings, and all of a sudden, you got really mad. Like, we stood up and you were angry and you shoved me away and said, ‘I’m not a fucking yo-yo, Vivi!’ And stormed off.” Shadow leans closer. “And I woke up really confused, but then I couldn’t stop thinking.”</p><p>”What do you mean?”</p><p>”I mean... So, first you had a crush on me, right?” He nods. “And I rejected you and you were cool about it. Then I had a crush on you and we dated. And then I broke up with you. And now...”</p><p>He swallows. “Now what?”</p><p>”Now we’re... this. I just keep flirting with you. Like we never broke up. ...I broke your heart, and all I can think about is how cute you are.”</p><p>Shadow cannot put into words how great it is to hear this. “I’m a yo-yo?”</p><p>”I guess? It was a weird dream. ...I’m sorry, it’s so unfair to still...” He sighs again. “Shadow, I still.”</p><p>He leans closer. “Still what?”</p><p>And it’s only then he realizes how close he is. “Shadow...”</p><p>”Vio...” He wants to kiss him. Badly. “...I feel the same way.”</p><p>He almost closes that distance—it’d be amazing. In his head, he can feel Vio’s lips locking into his, can feel his breath, his cheeks beneath his palms, warm and soft... He looks at Vio and he looks away.</p><p>One of his hands reach up, and his fingers thread themselves in his hair. “I always somehow forget you’re natural hair color isn’t purple,” he says. “The roots are black.”</p><p>”Yeah,” Shadow sighs. “Not gonna redye it—I need to get a job, but they look at me, figure out I’m gay, and lose all interest.”</p><p>”What?” Vio asks. “You have it on your resume?”</p><p>”No,” Shadow sighs. “But I think I wear too much makeup—they see dyed purple hair, eyeliner and just a bit of foundation and  they don’t think you’re good. It’d probably help if I had job experience, but...” Vio kept stroking it.</p><p>”I like your hair. Plus, you just look cute in your makeup.”</p><p>Shadow sighs again, leans into Vio’s touch. “I don’t want you to leave.”</p><p>”I know,” he says. “But... I’m leaving here, okay? But I don’t want to lose you. I’m not leaving <em>you.”</em></p><p>He nods, but his words feel hollow, untrue. He misses Vio already—he wanted to try long distance, but Vio <em>refused. </em><em>I don’t think it would work, Shadow. You like physical contact too much, it wouldn’t be right. How do I maintain this relationship when I don’t get to hold your hand everyday, see your face? </em>It wasn’t fair—what kind of sense did it make to end a relationship if none of the people in it wanted it to end? Couldn’t they work something out? Couldn’t they figure <em>something</em> out?</p><p>”Shadow,” Vio says—and he hears the longing, warm and sweet and familiar, and oh, <em>fuck, </em>Shadow wanted too, he longed too. But for <em>fuck’s sake,</em> when was Vio going to just stop? If he loved Shadow, then why were they broken up? Why did they keep flirting? “Shadow, can you just look at me?”</p><p>He turns, he looks at Vio and it’s so not fair because Vio is gorgeous and he doesn’t want to stop looking. He’s the most beautiful thing in this dried up, dated town, young and smart, blond and thin with the biggest, prettiest eyes to be in someone’s skull. “...I didn’t mean to upset you, yesterday, you know? No, not yesterday, the day before. When I made that joke about...” He clears his throat and Shadow can feel his face heat up again. “...It came out a lot more...It just didn’t come out the way I meant it. I didn’t mean to embarrass you, though. I’m sorry.” He rubs the back of his neck. “I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable, but... seeing you so... flustered.” He purses his lips. “I didn’t realize the others were listening, somehow. Didn’t quite... register.”</p><p>”It’s fine,” Shadow says. “...Honestly, I kind of liked it.”</p><p>”I’m surprised.”</p><p>”...I wouldn’t have tolerated it from anyone else,” Shadow decides. “Just you. Only you.” Vio nods. “Anyone else, and I’d like... slap them.”</p><p>Vio chuckles. “...Goddesses, am I gonna miss this. Miss seeing you like this... And hanging out with you.”</p><p><em>Then don’t go, </em>he thinks. But he knows that’s not going to happen. “I will, too.”</p><p>For a minute, they just kind of look at each other. Vio cups his face. “Goddesses, your makeup is amazing.” His thumb rubs on his cheek. “...Are you wearing mascara?”</p><p>”Yeah.”</p><p>”It looks good on you...” He runs his fingers through his hair real quick. “You look good.”</p><p>”This...” Shadow swallows. “This feels like a moment where you should kiss me,” he says. “...But like, we broke up. So we shouldn’t right?”</p><p>”...I mean, if we want to, we should, right? Like, if we both have a mutual respect for each other, and want to kiss, then it’s okay?”</p><p>”Right!” Sounds right to him. The fact that Shadow’s just in love with him is some weird bonus reason to...</p><p>...To what again? “So, can I?” He asks.</p><p>Shadow’s lost—<em>yes,</em> he wants to say. <em>Do it. Kiss me. Do me. I love you, I want you to. </em>But, on the other hand... <em>We broke up. Shouldn’t we just end things? Vio has so much more self control than me, why is he... </em>“What?”</p><p>Vio moves just a bit closer. “Can I kiss you, Shadow?”</p><p>He shouldn’t let him. But also, he totally should. He mulls it over for a moment—when in their relationship did things become so complicated? It all went from simply loving mindlessly, kissing endlessly, not needing to think about it, and now, Shadow just can’t make up his mind. Does he let Vio go and continue to miss him and his hugs and hands and kisses, or does he just take a moment and indulge himself?</p><p>He nods. Vio leans just close enough, so their lips are almost touching, and strokes his hair. Shadow closes the distance.</p><p>It’s just as perfect as he remembers.</p><p>None of their kisses have lasted this long. Neither of them move, just staying there. Finally, after a heated debate between the two sides of his brain, he decided there was no harm in wrapping his arms around Vio’s neck. Goddesses, his arms fit good on his shoulders. And Vio’s lips were so warm, familiar. He pulls away, just an inch. “Shadow...”</p><p>They’ve another kiss. It’s slightly shorter. “So, um...” Vio takes a deep breath. “In all honesty, Shadow—because I should really be honest with you...” He swallows—it’s audible. Shadow cannot stop himself from grabbing Vio’s hand. “I-I want to kiss you again.” Vio’s never been good at this part—saying what he wants, what he feels.</p><p>Usually, Shadow’s good at that, but he doesn’t know what to want. He says, “Then kiss me again, coward.”</p><p>Vio smiles and presses his lips against his. It’s just as gentle, and sweet. Vio presses a hand on the small of his back. “You’re beautiful,” he murmurs against Shadow’s lips.</p><p>His hair’s soft on his fingertips. Vio feels warm—but when his hand glides over Vio’s shoulders, and down his chest, eventually settling on his hips for a brief moment, he can’t help but think that this body is somehow foreign to him. ...Probably because he didn’t do a whole lot of running his hands over Vio’s body when they were dating. “Shadow,” Vio murmurs, combing his fingers through his hair again and again, repeating the same soothing gesture. “I...”</p><p>He goes back in for another kiss. Vio slides him onto his lap, slowly, like he’s waiting for Shadow to protest so he can stop, but Shadow can’t say no. He feels Vio’s hands on his legs, can feel himself moving his own so he’s straddling Vio’s lap. He shifts, trails kisses over Vio’s jaw, chin, neck...  He waits for Vio to say something, maybe finish his earlier sentence, but instead he just wraps his arms around his waist and lets Shadow keep going.</p><p>He nips at Vio’s collarbone and tugs on the hem of his shirt so the collar hangs lower. Fanfiction has lead him to believe that this should have Vio moaning, but instead, he only lets out a soft sigh. One hand cradles the back of his head and all of a sudden, he’s sucking bruises and marks into Vio’s throat. “Shadow,” he murmurs.</p><p>”Vio,” he gasps. He holds his face—this date’s been looming overhead for awhile now—and it’s terrifying. Terrifying. Shadow needs to get his life together—but with Vio leaving, it feels like everything’s falling apart. “...Vio, please...”</p><p>They’re kissing again—and it’s open mouthed, and hot and filthy, and they’re both inexperienced, and it’s bizarre and kind of awkward, and Shadow loves every second of it. He decides, right here, right now, he’s in love with Vio. Is love a decision? Maybe he’s just making up his mind—he wants to deny it, before Vio leaves him, say he’s not in love so... Well, that was before, and Shadow assumes he just didn’t want this to happen. But it is happening now...</p><p>Whatever this is.</p><p>”Shadow, I...” Vio doesn’t finish, just leans forward until their foreheads are touching, strokes his cheek—is it bad, that Shadow wants him to stroke something else? They’re both eighteen now, so... they could right? What was stopping them, from going ahead and having... Having sex.</p><p>...Shadow wants to have sex with Vio. </p><p>He sees Vio’s lips moving, but his mind is a little occupied. He tries to avoid thinking of Vio like that, for the most part. He’s not very innocent—he’s watched porn before, reads the most explicit fanfiction online—he’s a virgin, but he knows <em>some</em> things about sex. “What?” he says, trying to rid those thoughts of Vio from his mind, because they can’t actually fuck on Vio’s practically bare mattress right before Vio leaves, can they?</p><p>”...I’m sorry,” Vio says, voice soft. “You look so good, like this.” His hand’s on the small of his back. His finger goes a bit farther, pulls on the waistband and Shadow’s eyes widen. “...Sorry, I’m getting a bit too—“</p><p>”No, no, oh my goddesses, <em>please, Vio.”</em> He’s not a hundred percent sure what he’s begging for—but something he wants, for sure.</p><p>Slowly, Vio nods—and his hand slips over the fabric of his skinny jeans, right over his ass and rubs, and even with through the fabric, Shadow swears he can feel Vio’s touch, feel the good pressure, right there. Slowly, Vio pinches a cheek and he gasps, kisses Vio’s neck, and just holds on to him with no intention of letting him go.</p><p>But he’s going to have to, come morning.</p><p>Eventually, they’re kissing again and Vio’s on top of him, on his hands and knees and Shadow’s laying on the bed, and he can feel Vio’s hands on his stomach, drifting onto his thighs, tracing patterns through his jeans—all the way down to the back of his knee and then up again. “I love you,” Vio says, bringing his lips to Shadow’s ear and nipping at the shell—is he supposed to moan? In fanfiction, this is when they moan. Of course, it feels good, but not like moaning for more good. </p><p>“I love you too,” Shadow says, and it’s not like a, <em>Oh, yeah, I love you man, you’re cool. </em>The type he’s been saying to Vio lately, because they’re friends and not boyfriends—do friends do this?</p><p>Vio grabs the hem of his shirt and purses his lips, deep in thought. Of course, Shadow knows some friends do this—like, friends with benefits. You could have sex platonically! ...But he’s never had that sort of relationship with Vio. He’s never had that sort of relationship with anyone, if he’s being honest, but...</p><p>”Can I take this off of you?” Vio asks, and he’s got that tone, <em>oh</em>—how could e possibly say no? He nods, almost frantic, and slowly, Vio pulls it off of him, over his head and tosses it onto the floor where he can’t reach it—for a minute, Shadow thinks about that. A part of him hopes Vio really wants to see him topless, and that’s why he threw it away, so Shadow couldn’t reach it and put it back on. He wants Vio to want him as much as he wants Vio. “Shadow, you look so...” </p><p>He’s certain <em>average</em> is the word on Vio’s lips—because that’s what Shadow is. He’s thin, but it makes him look more scrawny than anything. His stomach is pretty flat, but he’s not toned like Vio, not tan, and... He wonders if Vio’s going to want him to take his pants of, and the thought sends blood rushing north and south at the same time. He wraps his arms around Vio’s neck again—he likes this. It feels like a good place to put his arms, because he doesn’t know what to do with his hands, so he just buries his fingers into Vio’s hair.</p><p>Vio’s lips are soft, gentle—spreading warmth as they press down on his chest and stomach. Shadow feels flighty, kind of giddy, watching how gentle Vio is. The few—because sometimes, he does have them, even though he doesn’t think he should, even though he adores Vio—daydreams he has of Vio usually have one of them being dominant. Vio pinning him up against a wall and making him beg (makes his cock twitch and shame pool into his stomach. The humiliation is what does it for him—not only does he think of having sex with Vio, he thinks of Vio grabbing him by the wrists with his bare back to the wall, toes barely touching the ground while he’s denied, over and over again. It has no right being as hot as it is) or Shadow just going up to Vio wile he’s reading and going <em>crazy</em>. (He’d do everything to Vio. He’d have him screaming his name to the heavens, their neighbors would knock, thinking someone is being tortured and killed. He’d cover both of them in Vio’s cum. He’d straddle Vio’s hips, rub his palms over his nipples, and <em>oh,</em> they would try <em>everything.</em> Every possible toy, position they knew, and he’d ask Vio, make him say how much liked it. <em>You like it when I make you cum with my hands? My mouth? My cock? My ass? </em>Each and every one of Vio’s moans would be music to his ears, every erotic second would spawn a centuries worth of wet dreams. He’d ride Vio and Vio would lose it and Shadow would be in heaven, his nails tearing up his back while they both inched closer and closer to their release.) </p><p>Most of his daydreams end with them getting back together—but he knows that’s not realistic. Vio has more self control than that, and as much as it hurts, would he be Shadow’s Vio if thought with his dick or heart before his brain?</p><p>Shadow notes that—with him topless, pinned to Vio’s bed, with Vio on top of him, kissing his stomach—it feels a lot like Vio’s being dominant. A daydream would not be a daydream if it came true—and this moment will be ruined forever, Shadow’s sure, by this time tomorrow anyway, so he figure’s he’ll come up with something more original than what he usually imagines Vio or himself doing, and maybe then, his daydreams will be the same—fantasies of shit that’s never going to happen.</p><p>He’s not actually sure how much sense that makes.</p><p>He reaches up and feels Vio’s chest, right where he should find a nipple. Vio sighs—and nips at one spot that makes Shadow jump and gasp. He can hear Vio’s chuckle.</p><p>And Vio slowly starts to move lower and Shadow’s hand can’t reach his nipples and instead he just lies there, trying to think of something to do—what does he do with his hands?</p><p>Vio’s mouth is right above his navel, pressing a grin into his stomach. “Vio,” he sighs—and Vio loves just a bit lower and plunges his tongue into his navel. He gasps—Vio’s tongue is hot and slick and when he looks to see what Vio’s doing, he looks up, they lock eyes and Shadow’s not sure if he can get any harder. There’s something really, really sexy about what Vio’s tongue is doing (<em>so close to his groin, too)</em> and Shadow shuts his eyes (<em>what else could that tongue do?)</em> kind of wanting to burn that image into his mind forever and kind of wanting Vio to give him something better.</p><p>He pants—Vio’s not moving from that spot. Goddesses, he can feel Vio’s lips... He doesn’t know how to communicate just how much he likes this—so he raises his leg and slides it against Vio’s groin.</p><p>He can feel a bulge—and Vio hisses out a pleased breath at the same time Shadow hisses in a really impressed breath at how big that bulge is. Is this a fanfiction? There was no way Vio could have that big of a cock, that was unrealistic. </p><p>He keeps rubbing his shin in between Vio’s legs, and as much as Shadow wants to speed up, he wills himself to do it slowly and not <em>too</em> hard. Back and forth...  Vio’s mouth goes lower and Shadow’s heart skips a beat but he keeps going. Vio moans. “Damnit, Shadow.”</p><p>He stops, raises his head and then they’re kissing again—so Shadow tries to do it with his knee. Vio accidentally bites his lip in the kiss, they break apart and Vio starts rubbing at his nipples, instead.</p><p>He’s pretty sure this should make him moan, but instead, all he does is sigh, content and wrap his arms around Vio’s neck. He’s certain he could stay like this forever.</p><p>He pinches, Shadow pants. Shadow twirls a strand of his hair in his fingers and Vio’s response is to roll them around, in between his thumb and pointer finger. When Vio actually leans down to kiss one and then suck on the other, he bites down on Vio’s shoulder.</p><p>”Damnit...” Vio pulls away and Shadow sits up—the bulge on Vio looks <em>huge</em>, bigger than it felt like, but then again, Shadow isn’t used to feeling things with his skin. “Maybe we should stop.”</p><p>”What? No, no, please, Vio...” If Vio really wants to stop, they can stop, but <em>goddesses,</em> Shadow does <em>not</em> want to stop. “Vio, I’m so horny, you can’t just...”</p><p>Vio looks at him—Shadow wishes he could read his expression. “You really want to have sex when you know I’m moving tomorrow?”</p><p>He nods—he can’t decide whether he should do the polite thing and look Vio in the eye (it’s not like he doesn’t love staring at them) or just fuck everything and stare at Vio’s crotch.</p><p>Vio sighs. “...Alright then.” He reaches forward and cups Shadow though his jeans. It catches him by surprise—no one has ever touched him there except himself and once, Blue, but that had been a really embarrassing accident (they hadn’t been able to look at each other for a few days after that). “It’s not like I don’t want to.”</p><p>He squeezes and Shadow does moan this time—it’s quiet, though. He isn’t sure what to do—does he just sit there on the bed while Vio touches him, feel that wet spot form in his boxers and moan Vio’s name? No—he reaches forward and cups Vio in the same spot. Vio gasps, bites his lip and touches him faster.</p><p>He tries to keep up, pumping Vio through his pants. He thinks about what Vio has to look like beneath those clothes—how big exactly is he? He wonders how thick he is... He wonders just what exactly they’re going to do.</p><p>”You...” Shadow tries to think straight. “You should take off something... to make it fair.”</p><p>”You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Vio asks and squeezes just a fraction harder on his shaft, still in his skinny jeans. “What do you want me to take off?”</p><p>He looks at the sweats Vio’s in and licks his lips—he wants to see Vio. “Take off your pants. ...Please.” He adds the ‘please’ so at least Vio thinks he’s being polite while he undresses him with his eyes, waiting for Vio to undress himself.</p><p>His hand retracts and Vio sighs before tugging off his sweat pants. “You want me to take my boxers off too?” He asks, but he’s already sitting down next to Shadow again. Shadow nods, but they’re already kissing again and Vio’s hand is back. “Goddesses, you’re gorgeous, Shadow.”</p><p>They make out for a bit longer—at some point, Vio’s hand moves onto his backside. “Are we going to...” He trails off—Shadow wants him to finish.</p><p>He nods. “I want to.”</p><p>”Hm.” His hand traces the crease of his ass. “Those pants you have on are so tight...” Shadow sighs again, moving closer to Vio. “Can’t imagine fitting that ass in there.”</p><p>He can feel his face heat up—he loves this feeling, of Vio groping him—and something about hearing him say ‘ass’ is just such a turn on. “Which one of us is going to top?”</p><p>Shadow smirks. “I thought I was going to.”</p><p>”Oh, yeah?” Vio nips at his ear again. “...I think you’d be a bit of a back seat driver while I’m topping.” He kisses his cheek.</p><p>”What about,” Shadow suggests. “Whoever’s bigger gets to top?” He knows he’s not going to top, but he wants to see what exactly Vio’s packing.</p><p>He reaches over and pulls his boxers off—Vio moves to help him, letting him pull them all the way off. He spends just a moment too long to look at the wet spot on the crotch and think about the head of Vio’s cock pushed up against that one small space, leaking pre-cum while Shadow rubbed his shin against it. His eyes widen when he looks at Vio’s—it’s fucking huge.</p><p>Vio squeezes him again. “Take off those skinny jeans.”</p><p>Shadow swallows and stands up—it feels weird, stripping in front of Vio, but... He swallows. “Okay.” He can’t stop staring at that <em>monster</em> cock in between Vio’s legs—he thinks it’s comparable to a Pringle can, but he’s never taken the time to measure a Pringle can and he doesn’t have anything he can use to measure Vio’s dick.</p><p>He unzips his fly and tries to tug his pants down. It’s not sexy—they’re actually just a bit too tight. They’re not very comfortable right now and he’s struggling to take them off. Vio watches—and Shadow feels kind of happy when he sees his gaze flicker to his own dick while Vio strokes the head. </p><p>“Do you need some help?”</p><p>”I got it.” He’s really embarrassed—but oh, fuck, they’re gonna fuck.</p><p>He finally gets it to his ankles, and then manages to pull them off and sit back on Vio’s bed—he’s sweating a lot, that was actually really difficult.</p><p>”Alright,” Vio says, eyes trained on his thighs. “Let’s see what you have for me.” That sounds <em>so</em> hot coming from Vio’s mouth! He reaches forward and tucks his hand into Shadow’s briefs. His fingers wrap around him and pull him out. “I never imagined you in silver briefs.”</p><p>”What?”</p><p>”I dunno, I thought you’d wear like... black.”</p><p>”...Do you like them?”</p><p>Vio rubs his thumb over the slit and he moans. “I think they look adorable on you.” <em>Adorable.</em> Shadow shivers—Vio starts stroking his dick and Shadow starts moaning. It doesn’t help that Vio’s other arm goes to wrap around him, ringing him closer. “You’re a lot smaller than I thought you’d be.”</p><p>”Yeah, I know, I’m average.”</p><p>”It’s cute.”</p><p>”Not all of us have fucking pythons in our boxers!” Vio’s still stroking him. He moans again. “Vio, <em>more.</em>”</p><p>”So, you’ve um... never done this before?” Vio asks.</p><p>”No.”</p><p>He nods. “Good. Neither have I.” He stops what he’s doing, reaches and grabs his shirt from behind him, and throws it somewhere unimportant. “Hands and knees.”</p><p>Something about being on his hands and knees feels... weird. Too weird. He grins at Vio, loving the way his eyes light up. “Make me.”</p><p>Vio chuckles—and then grabs his legs, forces him on his back and makes him lie there with his knees pulled up. He grabs Shadow’s boxers—that are suddenly at his ankles—and throws them to the floor. “Wow...” He feels Vio’s hand on his skin—there is no way his face can ever get any warmer. “Shadow, did you actually...” He doesn’t finish—Shadow has no idea what he was going to say.</p><p>Shadow shifts—Vio’s hand finds his dick again and starts pumping, while his other hand plays with his ass, pressing a finger against his hole. He can’t think straight—Vio’s body is tan, lean and perfect. He wants to have Vio spread out on the bed beneath him so he can examine every last bit of him, kiss each inch. He’d taste so good. “Vio,” he gasps. The finger isn’t <em>inside</em> him yet, but he loves this use as much as thinking about Vio fingering him. He can’t stop moaning, <em>Vio, Vio, Vio.</em></p><p>He speeds up—he keeps rubbing the head, the underside, <em>right there</em>, and Shadow can’t stop moaning. “Vio,” he whines and tries to move. For a minute, he thinks Vio’s going to make him stay in that position, but then he tugs his legs onto his lap, his heels digging into the bed, trying to get closer to Vio and his loving, gentle hands. “I-I’m gonna c-cum, Vi...” He still has a hand on his ass. He’s so close, so, so close—Vio twists his hand a bit, rubs his thumb over the head, plays with the slit and at the same time, slides a single finger just about half way in.</p><p>He groans out Vio’s name, his body goes taut with pleasure and all he can think is that Vio’s perfect. His eyes are hooded, Vio’s looking down at him. “Did you cum?” He asks.</p><p>He lets out a sigh and Vio’s on top of him again, pressing a kiss onto his mouth and then making him pull his legs up again, hands smearing his semen on his body. Vio audibly swallows and stands, goes to a box in the corner of the room and digs around for a moment before pulling out two things, a box and a bottle.</p><p>He comes back and lies it down next to his thighs. “What’s that?” Shadow asks.</p><p>He loves the color staining his cheeks. “A bottle of lube and some condoms.” It’s an unopened box, thank the fucking goddesses. He pours some of the lube on his fingers and then reinserts a finger into him. It feels good, actually—he wonders if it’s weird, that he likes the feeling of Vio’s pointer finger, pulling at his sphincter. Shadow takes the first finger with nothing more than a quiet sigh, turning pleased as Vio pulls it back out and pushes it back in. It’s the second finger where it starts to burn and be a bit painful.</p><p>”Do we need the condoms?” Shadow asks—their both virgins, first of all. And Shadow had never imagined Vio taking him with a condom on—he supposes because he always imagined it being like what it was in porn videos, and smutty fanfiction, and Vio would cum inside him. </p><p>“Yes,” Vio says. “Safe sex is better sex.” That sounds stupid, but Shadow’s glad enough that they’re having sex that he supposes it doesn’t care—plus, this seems more in character for Vio, thinking with his head before his dick enough to make sure he had condoms on hand before...</p><p>He groans when Vio moves his fingers and then he adds another one. The discomfort’s growing—he decides to hang in there because Vio looks really interested in this and it’s not <em>too</em> painful yet. Shadow reaches over and looks at the lube. Water based, whatever that means. “What the fuck does it mean that it’s water based?”</p><p>”It means I have to keep reapplying it.” He takes the bottle back, pulls out his fingers and opens the bottle again. He makes his hand hover over Shadow’s stomach while he pours more on, coating his fingers in it before shoving all three of them back in at the same time. He moans—Vio brushed past something amazing. He feels Vio’s fingers move again.</p><p>”I don’t know how you’re going to fit,” Shadow says.</p><p>”...I don’t, either. You’re pretty tight.” Or maybe that was just anal sex in general, or being a virgin.</p><p>”Maybe you’re just too big,” he suggests.</p><p>”Maybe.” Vio frowns. “Shadow, maybe we shouldn’t do this just yet. I mean, this is your first time and... I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>He looked at Vio. “If we don’t do this now, we aren’t ever going to.” Vio sighs—obviously that occurred to him. “Vio, if you don’t want to do this...”</p><p>”I do, I just... I mean, I... Anal sex can be dangerous, I don’t want to tear anything, or have to drive you to the hospital, or...”</p><p>”Use a lot of lube and go slowly, I’ll be fine. If you’re this reluctant, you probably just aren’t interested.”</p><p>He makes a move to get up, certain Vio’s done with him now—it was nice while it lasted, but he’s not about to be sprawled out on Vio’s bed while Vio loses all interest in fucking him, but Vio holds him down. “Wait, Shadow. That’s not what I...” He swallows. “That’s not what I meant. I just... I don’t want to hurt you, you know? If we’re going to actually do this, then... I want to do it right... And I don’t want to injure you. Look, just... I’ll keep going, because I really want to, but it it starts to hurt too much, you need to tell me.”</p><p>Now <em>that, </em>he can do.</p><p>Vio opens the box of condoms, takes one out. Curious, Shadow tries to watch him, craning his neck to see him open the package and slide the condom on. “Does it fit...?”</p><p>Vio nods. “Yeah—I got the right size.”</p><p>”...It looks weird.”</p><p>”That’s because it’s ribbed.”</p><p>Shadow frowns. “What does that mean?”</p><p>”It’s supposed to be better,” Vio says. “More pleasurable... so long as I use enough lube, or I guess it’ll feel like rug burn.”</p><p>That doesn’t sound good. Shadow swallows and look some more. “What’s with the end...?” He reaches forward and tries to touch it but Vio stops him.</p><p>”It’s not that I don’t want you to touch me there, it’s that I read about people grabbing that end bit of the condom and snapping it like a rubber band and it sounds painful.”</p><p>”Wouldn’t want to hurt that dick,” Shadow says. He can see Vio’s smile.</p><p>He pours more lube on his fingers and slides them back inside Shadow, slick, rubbing against his walls. “This is going to be...” He swallows. “...Rough honestly.” His fingers find something good.</p><p>”Yeah?” Shadow grins. “You’re gonna give me a <em>rough</em> fucking there?”</p><p>”...I think this is going to hurt a bit,” Vio says. He pours some of the lube over his fingers again, but rubs it onto his cock, covering the latex. Shadow swallows, watches Vio’s palm rub over the head. “You’ll tell me if it’s too much, right?”</p><p>”Yes,” Shadow says—he realizes how eager he is to lose his virginity. “I will—but I want this.”</p><p>”...You look so good.” Shadow shifts, feels Vio’s hands ghost over him and watches him line up his cock with his hole. “...I’m gonna go slowly, okay?”</p><p>Shadow holds his breath when Vio pushes in, one inch, two, two and a half. He stills, Shadow slowly exhales. “If you’re gonna stop every two inches, we’re gonna be here awhile.”</p><p>”Hush,” Vio says. “I want to be careful. I’ll put more in-in a sec.” He breathes out a sigh. “Shadow, you’re so warm...”</p><p>Shadow lies his head down on the mattress—the top part of his head almost reaches Vio’s pillow, and he can smell his body wash on it. Vio slides two more inches and Shadow has to push a hand over his mouth. Vio rubs against his prostate again as he slides in—goddesses, Shadow loves that body wash. It’s like bourbon and oak scented or something. “Vio, more, please,” he whispers.</p><p>”Shit,” he breathes—and slides in another three. Shadow’s eyes roll back into his head, he lets out a loud moan. Vio stands still for a moment longer. “Shadow, you’re so fucking warm. So tight...” Vio’s hands settle on Shadow’s hips. “Holy fuck, Shadow...”</p><p>He wonders if it’s normal to just lie there during sex—he doesn’t know what to do with his hands! “Vio.” It’s a whine—it is actually starting to hurt, but the speed is helping. There’s a bit of a burning sensation, but Shadow can deal for a moment.</p><p>”Oh, I’m not gonna last long inside you, am I?” Vio asks. He reaches forward and rubs one of his nipples.</p><p>He does the last few inches relatively rapid and in moments, he’s balls deep, sweating profusely and Shadow’s shut his eyes, gasping while he bottoms out. There is no way Vio’s cock could go any deeper, he’s sure of it, and it’s pretty painful but Vio... Vio’s head is hung, his eyes covered by his blond hair. He lets Shadow adjust, but he’s moaning.</p><p>Shadow takes a minute, thinks down Vio and his beautiful eyes and giant dick and warm hands he might never feel again. What if he never sees Vio again? He reaches for his cock and pumps slowly. “You... You can keep going.”</p><p>”Alright.” He slides out, slick and long and <em>thick,</em> way too slow and Shadow’s face is bright red, he doesn’t know if he’s doing this right. He pulls out all the way, seemingly accidentally and then takes the opportunity to apply more lube. “Oh, goddesses, Shadow...” He pushes back in, just as slow and Shadow breathes through the burning, reaches for Vio—</p><p>Vio makes him move, so his legs are on either side of him and he’s closer and just a sit up away from kissing. “You’re doing amazing,” Vio murmurs, kissing his cheek, his lips brush against his ear.</p><p>Vio keeps up with the pace—slowly pulling out until it’s just the tip, going all the way back in at a snail’s pace, as if going anywhere faster will split Shadow in half.</p><p>He’s not sure if he’s ever done something more embarrassing. “Vio, go faster.”</p><p>He stops completely, only half-way in. “Are you sure?”</p><p>”<em>Yes...”</em></p><p>Vio swallows and pushes in all the way again, but pulls out a bit quicker. Shadow moves himself closer, and Vio does speed up. It’s not much, but Shadow likes this speed more. He closes his eyes and keeps pumping himself, smelling the scent of Vio’s sweat on his skin. After a minute or two, he can feel the pain returning and he shifts, uncomfortable. “Can... Can you put on some more lube?”</p><p>Vio nods, sighs, pulls out and just pours some more of the bottle’s contents onto his cock before going back in, a bit quicker.</p><p>Eventually, they settle on a nice pace, not too slow so Shadow doesn’t pull out his hair, watching Vio bite his lip and moan quietly, and not too fast, so Shadow probably won’t break his pelvis when this is all over. He can hear Vio panting—it’s music to his ears. “So <em>good,”</em> he moans. “Oh my <em>fuck.”</em> He grabs onto Shadow’s hips—one thrust is particularly harder than the others and Shadow’s eyes nearly roll back into his head. “Shit, sorry.”</p><p>He shakes his head. “No, it’s good.” He wraps his legs around Vio’s waist. “Oh, fuck me!” </p><p>His hand reaches over and wraps around Shadow’s cock, so only one is on his hip and Shadow immediately let’s go, reaching for Vio instead while he keeps thrusting, his dick going deeper, and deeper—</p><p>Vio moves, hits something great and Shadow gasps out a “<em>There!”</em></p><p>Vio nods—and starts thrusting into that spot. He’s far from silent. Groaning while tightening his grip on Shadow’s hips (“<em>Oh, goddesses, Shadow...”</em>), muttering under his breath (<em>“...so fucking tight, gonna need more lube... so warm...”</em>), whispering in his ear (<em>“Oh, Shadow, love... You’re doing so good, so fucking good. Is this alright? You’re not hurting too bad there, right? ...Oh, so fucking good, I love this...”</em>)</p><p>Vio pulls out, face flushed, eyes half lidded. He grabs the lube and starts putting more on his dick. Shadow groans, more frustrated than anything. “Vio, keep going.”</p><p>”We need more lube,” he says. “Do you want rug burn sex?”</p><p>”I want sex.” He props himself up with his elbows. “Vio, please, I’m so close. You can take that thing off to keep fucking me for all I care.”</p><p>”No—we’re gonna be smart about this.” He lines himself back up with Shadow’s hole. “Goddesses..” He fills Shadow up with one thrust and he throws his head back. “<em>Ohh...” </em>He pulls out—his hips snap back, filling him up again and Shadow’s arms tremble. “Oh, fuck.”</p><p>Shadow groans. “Speed up, go faster, please, oh Vio...”</p><p>Vio takes a moment and nods—and he does speed up. “Oh, fuck...” He can’t stop cursing, murmuring Vio’s name, swearing, listening to the squeaking bed springs. Vio holds him, keeps whispering. “You’re lucky my parents are deep sleepers,” he says and Shadow almost laughs but it’s a gasp.</p><p>”I-I’m gonna cum, Vi...<em>Vio...</em>”</p><p>Vio makes him sit up, holds him closer, fixes his legs. “Good. Keep saying my name like that... Oh, shit, I can’t be far behind you, ha...” He speeds up just a bit, and Vio moans quietly. “...I think we need more lube.”</p><p>”Don’t p-pull out, oh, fuck...” One hand holds the back of his head. “Oh, fuck, Vio... More, more...”</p><p>He’s on cloud fucking nine. This is amazing. He wishes he had tried to seduce Vio before this, back when they were dating. Goddesses, then they could have done this more—this feels so good.</p><p>One more thrust pushes him over the edge and Shadow cries out, grabbing onto Vio, his eyes rolling into his head. He clenches around Vio—he sees Vio grit his teeth, grip his hips and pounds into him.</p><p>”<em>Ah,</em> Vio, <em>ah—</em>“ One more thrust, five more, ten—and Vio buries himself into him and moans his name. Shadow shivers—did Vio cum? He tries to pull away, but Vio grabs his waist and he clenches again and slowly, Vio pulls himself out.</p><p>“Holy shit,” he breathes. Shadow watches him take the condom off—and briefly wonders what that semen in it would have felt like in his ass. “Shadow, that was amazing.”</p><p>He can see the tiniest bit of blood on the condom. He takes it from Vio before he can notice it—because he feels fine and he doesn’t want Vio to freak out or anything. He throws it into the trash can near the door and sinks into Vio’s arms, they lay down. “Wow, I...” The afterglow is so strong, it leaves Shadow feeling weak, and Vio’s holding onto him so close. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to jizz all over you.”</p><p>Vio smiles. “It’s fine—I have a shower. I can wash it off. You’re so pretty...” Shadow’s pretty sure he bit his lip at some point because his lips taste salty. He realizes this is more than likely the only time he’s going to do that with Vio. “...You came a lot more than I was expecting.”</p><p>”I came twice.”</p><p>”I noticed.” Shadow rests his head on his chest. “That was hot...” Vio runs his fingers through his hair. “We should probably clean up,” he says.</p><p>Shadow doesn’t want to get up. “Can...” He looks up at Vio. “Can we lay here a bit longer?”</p><p>Slowly, Vio nods. “Sure.” Shadow rests there, tying to slow his breathing and burn this image into his brain. “...You don’t hate me, right? For fucking you when I’m going to move tomorrow?”</p><p>Shadow sighs—he can’t be, but he’s fallen hard and it hurts. “No,” he admits. “I can’t hate you, Vio.”</p><p>He really can’t.</p><p> </p><p>When he wakes up in the morning, he can feel Vio kiss his forehead, slip out from beneath and next to him, and go into the connected bathroom. Shadow’s too tired to move—and also, his ass might be about to split in half.</p><p>Even though he kind of wishes he could go back to sleep, the sounds from Vio’s shower lures him out of unconsciousness. He can hear the water running, Vio knocking over a bottle, again and again, muttering curse words. Shadow smiles and forces his arms to push him up. If he moves slowly, it hurts less—Vio left the bathroom door open. Briefly, Shadow wonders if this is an invitation and weighs his options—every step would be painful, but fanfiction’s lead him to believe shower sex would be very worth it for the pain, he just needs to get up.</p><p>Instead, when he tries to sit up to continue to think about this, he falls off of the bed and onto the floor—it hurts, but he decides—since moving hurts—he’ll just lay there.</p><p>After about ten minutes, Vio exits the shower—and notices Shadow sprawled out on the floor in front of the bed. “...Shadow, are you okay?”</p><p>”No,” Shadow says. “I fell down.”</p><p>”Couldn’t tell.” He shivers at the joking tilt to his voice. “Do you need help up?”</p><p>”Yeah.”</p><p>Vio helps him stand—his legs almost give out, he has to sit back on the bed. “I think you broke my ass.”</p><p>Vio grabs his ankles and puts his legs up on his shoulders. “Looks fine to me,” he says—Shadow stiffens, feels something near his entrance. “Are you sore?”</p><p>He nods.</p><p>Vio lets go, kisses his forehead. “There should be some hot water left, if you want a shower.” He watches him dry his hair furiously and slip on briefs, and jeans and a purple tee—he looks so good.</p><p>”Yeah—I can definitely stand long enough to take a shower.”</p><p>Vio flushes, smiles. “Right. Sorry.” He looks at Shadow’s clothes on the floor. “Did you bring other clothes, or...?”</p><p>He nods, grabs his backpack he brought with him and pulls out the clothes he brought. Shadow sighs. “I’m gonna go make some coffee, do you want some?”</p><p>”Yeah,” Shadow says—he doesn’t like coffee that much, but Vio knows the right amount of sugar and milk to make it edible.</p><p>He leans down and captures Shadow’s lips one last time before resting his forehead against his. “I’m sorry,” he says.</p><p>”It’s fine,” he responds and grabs Vio’s hand. It’s a little weird, being so close, with cum on his stomach and Vio being fully clothed. It’s weird, but he enjoys this. He takes a deep breath, sighs—and Shadow wraps one of his arms around Vio’s neck, so they’re just a bit closer.</p><p>It doesn’t last.</p><p> </p><p>Standing hurts, but Shadow makes himself stand. Vio just kind of looks at him—the car behind him is already running and in a matter of minutes, he’ll be on the way to his new house, and he’ll find a new boyfriend, and forget about Shadow.</p><p>He cups Shadow’s face with his hands for a moment, Shadow doesn’t think about that. He doesn’t think about the pity sex they had last night, or the cuts on his hands from helping Vio pack and being just a tad too reckless with the razor on the tape. He doesn’t even think about Vio’s warm palms on his face.</p><p>He thinks about the bus. “Now who’s gonna entertain me on my hourlong bus ride home?” He asks and Vio smiles.</p><p>”I can still do that. The new high school I’m going to lets out at about the same time as yours.”</p><p>”You can’t text and drive.” Oh, yeah, Vio’s also getting a car when he moves.</p><p>”It’s a three minute drive. I’ll text you as I do my homework.”</p><p>”...Promise?”</p><p>”I promise,” Vio says.</p><p>Shadow rises onto his toes and presses his mouth against his—it’s short and sweet, and when they’re done, Vio leans his head forward and rests his forehead against his again. “You know what I’ve always really loved about you?” He says, his voice soft. Vio’s parents are still in the car.</p><p>”My manicures?”</p><p>Vio chuckles. “How you love your friends so viciously.”</p><p>”I think we were more than friends.”</p><p>”Yeah.” Vio smiles and holds him tightly. “Take care of yourself, okay?”</p><p>”Okay.” And that’s it. They split apart. Vio gets in and drives away in the car. Shadow waits a minute, until the car is gone and goes home and tells himself, he’s going to visit Vio. He will.</p><p>He will.</p><p> </p><p>He sighs and stares at the ceiling. His ass still hurts. His heart aches. Vio’ still driving, the connection’s spotty. He can feel himself nodding off.</p><p>His phone vibrates and Shadow doesn’t hesitate or think about it before he grabs it and looks at the screen. He’s too tired to form a coherent thought, squints at the brightness of the screen, but there, clear as day, as perfect as a dream, is a text from Vio. <em>I love you.</em></p><p>He wonders just how soon he’ll be able to visit Vio.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>